


翻译-to love a prophet (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Related, F/F, post 3.06
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 五个和剧相关的片段。Root不在乎自己的性命，但Shaw足够在乎，一次又一次的前来救援。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 2





	1. Mors Praematura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madasaboxofcats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasaboxofcats/gifts).
  * A translation of [to love a prophet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682579) by [madasaboxofcats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasaboxofcats/pseuds/madasaboxofcats). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.

Shaw完全可以就呆原地不动、任由正在纽约街道下的Root去见伟大的造物主。为此，她可以列出三十多个绝佳理由——比如，“她吃东西的样子太不正常了，明明那么好吃，但她吃的样子却像只鸟。”；比如她那所谓的“熨斗事件”；再比如，“她太高了，要怒视她会让Shaw觉得脖子酸，因为她得仰头、也因为Root不是正常人类应有的身高。”；最后还可以加上这女人会杀人之类的原因。

她真的应该放任Root不管、死了算了，让时刻警惕的这群人料理掉那女人，不管是一枪爆头还是其他什么的都行。这样会帮她解决掉许多问题，因为Root老喜欢来惹她，而这真他妈的太烦了。

十年来（或者还可以再往前），她是唯一一个成功玩弄过Shaw的人。

而且还成功了两次。

她不需要再继续往下想了。若还要继续的话，她真的便会直接离开，然后找个地方吃点费城芝士蛋糕，根本不会去帮Root的忙。

没错，对于Shaw来说，Root的死并不会是最糟糕的事，而且说不定还会大大提高她的生活质量（或者应该说是睡眠质量，但这两样其实是一回事）。

说真的，谁他妈会用电击枪来做叫醒服务的？

（她真的很生气，而她竟然没在第一时间觉得生气。）

但……噢，随便吧。如果她就这么让Root死了的话，Finch绝对会十分生气。而鉴于他也经历过Root的绑架入门课程还明显比Shaw脆弱得多，Shaw实在不明白他为什么会在意Root的死活。但既然他没打算让Root死在犹他州那个仓库里[1]的话，现在估计也不想让她死。

这简直太令人遗憾了，因为费城芝士蛋糕听起来真他妈的棒极了。

当然，还有可能便是Root会照顾好自己，她或许根本就不会死。Shaw开始尽力回想着Root在和Jason消失之前到底打了多少发子弹。即便只剩一发，那女人也完全可以将它利用到极致。更不用说她还有TM帮忙。那机器每天都在干些“听着，我要把所有的事都告诉你了哦，附赠别人的私生活、以便让你更加的烦人透顶”之类的事，所以，它估计也会帮她瞄准或者其他鬼知道的什么东西。

但若TM有那么点常识的话，它一开始就应该告诉Root不要牵涉进来。所以，Shaw对这位机器大哥并没抱多大希望，她不指望它能干出些什么英勇救援的行动。她还是不明白Root为何会愿意如此盲目地跟从于一台根本不在意她是死是活的电脑。但管他呢，这又不关她的事。

但这事可能还是和她有那么点点关系。没错，TM和她都不关心Root的死活，但Finch足够关心，而至少现在她还得听命于他。他或许没有直接命令她去救Root，但他每在她杀人的时候都会摆出一副超级Finch的样子，而不去救Root就基本等同于杀了她，所以……好吧，虽然她更倾向于三明治加啤酒，但她现在还是得去救Root的小命。

Finch真是太讨厌了。

下水道里还残存着燃烧意面的味道，让她微微笑了起来。毕竟，意面喷枪确实还挺有趣的。

她在顺着往下爬的时候听到了Root的声音，好像在说些什么没子弹之类的话。她加快了步伐，因为时刻警惕那两个蠢蛋绝对还有弹药，而Root绝对没那个能力在不中枪的情况下夺下那两个人的武器。她大概会死，或者更糟——她受了伤还需要治疗，而到那时Shaw便会是唯一的人选。

“好了，婊子，Greenfield人呢？”一号蠢蛋开始威胁人了，但毫无底气的语调让这话听起来简直逗得可爱。所以Shaw先对着他的膝盖举起了枪——她先干掉他，再去料理另一个。

因为这俩蠢蛋都挺高，所以她看不到Root，但当二号蠢蛋问出“你笑什么”的问题时，她知道了Root能看到她。

“我没对你笑。”她起伏的音调就像那些愚蠢的迪士尼公主一样。而当那倆蠢蛋倒地时，Shaw看到了一张笑得和迪士尼公主一样蠢的脸。

呃。

Root绑架了她、用束线带绑了她、电击了她，还强迫她和她一起在纽约城里到处乱晃，耳里还有个不提供任何解释的操蛋机器。这些都已经足够糟糕了，现在她还有脸笑成那样？不行，绝对不行。

“我就知道你会为我回来。”

她先前真的应该放任Root不管、死了算了。在回街上的一路，Root估计都会摆出她那副神气活现、优越感十足的样子，而Finch的惩罚再怎么都不会比这差。

不过……她也可以不必忍受这些。

 _你最好祈祷我别想起来_ ，她记起了自己这句威胁，忍不住微笑了起来。

“任务完成了吗？”

“当然。”

事情越发的有趣了。

“很好。”

她的拳头和Root的下巴来了个亲密接触，Root直接就地倒了下去。Shaw甩了甩手，笑得更加开心了。这没有给肩膀来一枪那么的令人心满意足，但也能堪堪排上第二。

她绕回到了时刻警惕的那两人身边，其中一个已经失去了意识（她不知道是因为失血还是因为倒地时撞到了头，或者只是因为他是个孬种而已），但这省了许多事，让她觉得十分愉悦。Shaw一脚踢中了另一个人的头，他也很快停止了呻吟。

Root躺在水泥地上，肢体位置十分不自然。Shaw考虑着可以直接把她扔在这里，这样她醒来时便会发现身上到处都在疼。又或者，她可以一小时后再回来，用一把电击枪叫醒她，然后可以听听她对这叫醒服务的感想如何。

但时刻警惕的人可能比Root先清醒（她才没有精力到处跟着他们打转），然后他们会了结掉Root。这样的话，Shaw便又回到了原点——Finch会炸毛，然后会摆出一副高高在上的样子给她讲些譬如“每个人，包含那些极其讨厌、自我为中心的人都十分重要、都值得他们用尽全力保护”之类的屁话。

所以，就现在情况来看，她和一个昏迷的Root（Shaw忍不住笑了，因为……嘿，Root他妈活该）一起被困在了下水道里。或许她应该仔细考虑一番再动手，比如，她完全可以等她们都上去之后再揍上一拳，毕竟那楼梯简直太要人命了。

她蹲下来架起了Root。

Root的身体软绵绵的，毫无力气可言，在Shaw拖着她原路返回时，她的靴子在水泥地上划了一路。等到这女人醒来时，Finch最好已经想好了要拿她怎么办。而且，他最好已经准备了车过来，她才不愿意拖着Root回他们那个愚蠢的窝里。她一步都不愿意多走。

她在楼梯口上休息了会儿，顺手把Root扔回了地上，好让自己活动活动那酸疼的手。

她的面前，楼梯一路蜿蜒向上，毫无尽头。

呃。

她真他妈的需要加薪。


	2. Aletheia

当她把油门踩死、在纽约的街道上狂飙时，她满脑子都想着Carter。

那个躺在人行道上的Carter。

那个躺在自己血泊里的Carter

那个坚强又暴力得恰恰十分有趣的好人Carter。

那个……若Root没被Finch关在牢笼里便不会死去的Carter。

Root或许是个神经病，也或许十分危险，但她真他妈很有用。而只要她在用那些危险的神经病能力做好事的话，她或许便完全值得留下。

所以这便是为什么，她在朝着皇后区的一个仓库飞奔，第二次去救Root的小命。因为Carter死了，而若Root在的话，她便不会死。Root便只在这时候有用。

她将方向盘抓得更紧了，直到指关节都开始泛白。她虽没有Reese和Finch那样了解Carter，但她足够敬佩她，也能认清他们失去了什么。她看得出Reese现在的状态——愤怒、疲惫，就像她一样。她也看得出Finch的愧疚，来自于每次任务中他多余的提醒、和在她问及号码是否值得时他的每一点犹豫。

而或许Root也帮不上忙，或许她和TM的蓝牙连接也不能及时警告他们。Finch说那一切发生的太快了，Simmons从小巷里现身的下一秒便是成堆的子弹。但TM知道，它能看到。当然，这不代表他们能做什么，也不代表Root能及时接收到消息，更不代表Root是否愿意做出反应。但这至少算得上可能。

或许Root根本就不愿意去救Carter，但或许她又愿意。

Finch把她关在笼子里是因为他在害怕。

（害怕Root，害怕TM，Shaw不确定两者谁更重要。）

Carter是他们中间最好的那一个，她死了。Root或许是他们中最坏的那一个，而Shaw在飞奔前去救她。

Control虽没在那条走廊里下杀手，但在问出想要的信息后，她一定会杀了Root。反正Shaw便会这样做。她有无数次这样对待过恐怖分子，而其中大部分来自Control的命令。

审问疑犯，允许极端手段，然后处决。

如果Root足够幸运的话，Control不会采用Shaw个人喜欢的那些审讯手段——吊坠[2]、电击、几小时的强迫站立；而如果她不太幸运的话，好吧，等Shaw赶到时，或许她也并不能做些什么了。

_注2，原文是Palestinian hanging，具体方式是将人用绳子挂起来，而这个绳子是绑在背在背后的手腕上的，然后将人从空中抛下，一般会导致双手脱臼，重力和体重原因会让人很疼……_

她咬牙换了道，超过了前面那辆以55英里[3]速度开车的老太婆。

_注3，在一般限速60英里/小时（大约95km/h的速度）的公路上，55英里/小时是最大安全速度。_

讲真，滚去学开车好吗，这他妈又不是彭萨科拉[4]。

_注4，彭萨科拉，Pensacola，美国最西的城市，基本由一长条的海滩构成。_

她疯狂地按着喇叭（因为她喜欢），旁边车里的老女人对她竖起了中指，让她微笑了起来——这老太婆还算有点脾气。

GPS说她还有三分钟的距离。

Root一开始就不应该让自己陷入这个境地，而这几乎便让Shaw生气了起来。有脑子的人都根本不会将自己的人身安全托付给一个电脑，还摆出一副崇高样儿去保护一个基本就只能算是一段程序的TM。它根本就不是Root以为的什么神灵，TM不能阻止子弹、更不能阻止Control。

但她也不能太过生气，因为Root确实是救了她的命——哦不，因为这她才更要生气。因为Root救了她，所以她现在又欠了Root一命，而Shaw不喜欢欠任何人任何东西，更不喜欢欠那天杀的Root。是的，她可以为Root先射中了Control的人但自己却又被抓了而生气；她可以为Root因为相信TM而叫Shaw丢下她先走而生气；她可以为Root救了她的命而生气。所以，她现在得拖着疲惫的身躯跑到皇后区的一个鸟不拉屎的破地方，确保Root不会死。而这些都烦人透顶。

混蛋。

这不代表Shaw宁愿去死。她只是希望是别人救的她，Lionel都行。

Root在以后会因这个而更加的可憎和挑逗，而光这一点都足够让Shaw直接掉头回去。令人作呕的挑逗型Root是她最不喜欢的那类型Root（紧跟着是病态狂热份子型Root，一般烦人型Root，神经病型Root，圣洁过白莲花型Root[5]）。她差点就没熬过CIA安全屋的那十小时，其中的六个小时里，愚蠢的Root都在不间断地调情。而如果Root有了张“你关心我才来救我”的牌的话，她只会越发地变本加厉。

_注5，原文是Holier-Than-Thou-Condescending Root，Thou (汝）Condescending来自圣经里面的Come, thou condescending Jesus. Thou hast bless'd a marriage feast; Come, and with thy presence bless us, Deign to be an honour'd guest.一句，也即愿主降世的意思（如果我没理解错的话？），这里擅自翻译成了白莲花，但不知是否合适XD，也请大家提点意见。_

当然，Shaw一定会指出自己一点儿都不关心Root这个人，她关心的是Root那些十分有用（如果波动性没那么大则更好）的技能，能为他们这怪胎队伍做些补充。但Root根本就不会管她这个理由，这便导致Shaw未来的日子会过得生不如死。

她真的应该放任Root不管，Control爱干嘛就干嘛。

但Carter不会这样做。而Carter死了，Root还有用，所以Shaw继续往下飙车。


	3. Deus ex machina

Shaw从来就没太相信过神灵。

但她还小的时候，她会在进母亲的清真寺前拖鞋，也会一次又一次重复着同一句话—— _阿拉为世间唯一真神，穆罕默德为阿拉的代行者_ [6]，一次又一次，直到母亲满意为止，长大成为一名穆斯林女孩。

_注6，原句为La ilaha il Allah, Muhammad-ur-Rasool-Allah，简单易记，是为儿童准备的基本祈祷用语，为伊斯兰信仰打基础的。_

她曾向阿拉祈祷，企求阿拉将她变得和其他人一样。

阿拉从没回应，Sameen也没再做过任何企求。

Shaw从来就没太相信过神灵。

但她的母亲相信阿拉，而她相信母亲，所以她试过。

禁食、祈祷，包括其他所有的那些，她都会照做，直到有一天她再也不想做下去。那天，她从学校回来，在家里宣布说她不认为阿拉存在。她父亲直接进了书房，三天没和她说话；母亲则拥抱了她，说：“好。”

之后便没人再提。

当她六年级时，学校里有一个女孩生病了（Sarah McNamara，金发，总梳着麻花辫，人很好，一点也不烦）。但她的父母没带她去看医生，而带她去了教堂。他们在她的床边陪伴她、为她祈祷，乞求上帝宽恕。而Sarah则一天天渐瘦，最后和她金色的麻花辫一起枯萎。

Sarah死了，而Shaw很生气，因为这真的太蠢了。愚蠢、毫无意义，而本又完全可以避免。她为了一个并不存在又根本不关心的上帝而死，这让Shaw想砸东西。

追悼会时，她的父母静静地站着，而一群人排着队送上悼念和悼词。Shaw的母亲也带上了她——“Sameen，你班里的人都会去，别胡闹。”——等轮到他们时，Shaw觉得面前这站着的这两个人看起来或许挺伤心，但她一点儿都不想说些什么我很抱歉之类的话。她想问他们为什么要谋杀自己的孩子，为什么一个根本就看不见的上帝会比孩子更重要。

但她没说话，是她母亲发了言。

_我很抱歉，_ _Sarah_ _这么早便被迫离开了你们。但请不要太过伤心，她已生活在了一个更好的地方了，她与上帝同在。_

Shaw一直保持沉默。

她从来就没太相信过神灵。

所以她不理解，一丁点儿都不理解Root那近乎疯狂的信仰，还心甘情愿地让自己按每十分钟一次的频率迎着死亡往上撞。

她同样也不理解自己为什么就不能原地呆着，总追着那女人屁股后面跑。

Shaw只知道Root正一个人在什么Decima堡垒里、被一群恨不得将她杀之而后快的人围着，而这个画面让她十分不舒服。这不是说Root不能照顾好自己——她已证明自己很会用枪（双枪也玩得很不错，这虽完全没必要，但却真他妈的太性感了）——这是在说Root根本就把事情的优先级弄混了。

Shaw永远都搞不懂Root的有些东西，怎么努力都搞不懂（但其实她并不太愿意努力搞懂，因为，噢，这可是 _Root_ ）。而这些东西里，首当其中就是Root和TM的关系。

对于Root来说，TM就是一切。TM于她就像阿拉于她母亲、上帝于Sarah的父母一样。TM便是Root存在的意义。而Shaw觉得这不仅目光短浅、还十分愚蠢。

至少TM是真实存在的，虽说要比其他那些超我存在要好上许多，但它终究就是个机器而已。好用、在帮助人上很有一手，但归根结底就是一堆由服务器、代码组成的什么电脑而已。

她相信TM，但她绝不可能为它而死，她不可能会为一堆根本就可以被替代的电线和代码而死。

这不是说Shaw不理解牺牲的含义，她的整个人生就是建立在牺牲之上的——她父母为了她更好的生活而做出的牺牲；她因自己明显和常人不同而做出的牺牲；她为那些号码，为那些她根本就不认识也不关心、但从某种程度来讲却依然重要的人所作出的牺牲。

她理解牺牲的含义，她甚至理解那种牺牲最终极的含义。而Root坚决要纠缠参与进去的便是后者。

Shaw愿意为很多事情付出生命。她愿意为她的国家而死，愿意为她的战友而死。她在伊拉克、在科威特时有好几次都差点真的因此而死去。

她尽量不让自己去想他们其实正在战争中，Root和Finch常这样说，而这便代表他们都成了士兵——她，Root，John，Finch，甚至还可以算上Fusco。战场不同、武器不同，但当Samaritan威胁到他们中的一员时，那流淌过她全身的肾上腺素却是真的，同她当年在沙漠中躲避子弹时血液中流淌过的肾上腺素和紧张感一模一样。

Shaw是个不错的士兵。她明白自己的位置，也明白敌人是谁。她明白应在何时何地怎样举枪战斗，也明白该在何时逃跑。战争的输赢并不在一次战斗上，在需要时，Shaw完全可以同敌人长期博弈。

Root是个糟糕的士兵。她可以一个人手无寸铁地冲进战场，同时一点儿也不考虑自己的性命，也不会考虑那些愿意跟在她屁股后面的人，比如Shaw，比如Reese。Root总喜欢自顾自地对他们玩着孤胆英雄那一套。

不错的士兵会一起战斗，他们不会一个人逞强。

Shaw是个不错的士兵，而Root不是。

但话说回来，Root也没多少团队合作的经验。

Shaw不太知道Root在TM前是什么样的，也不知道Samantha Groves是什么样的，而她也没多大兴趣想知道。但她并不需要多少精力便能弄清楚Root身边并没什么人，只要有一个放置精妙的监听器，任何人都会发现Root明显没有“电话、短信、邮件、午餐约会和圣诞拜访”这类似的活动。但真正出卖她的，是她的表情。

她脸上有时会有这样的表情——一点点愁容、一点点忧伤，Shaw不知道那是否便是孤独的样子，但接着TM就会说些什么，然后Root便会笑，就像TM是她十年来唯一有过对话的东西一样。

而如果这段时间以来Root身边都只有个机器的话，那也简直太可悲了。不过事实并非如此，Root基本便是他们这个团队中的一员。Harold对她可能还有些防范（Shaw觉得这挺滑稽的——Root还绑架过她呢，可她都没觉得有什么）；Reese基本上会直接无视她，但Shaw觉得Root也没那么喜欢Reese，所以没能成为Reese最爱的人也没太大损失；Lionel最近也没那么怕她了，还给她取了一堆棒极了的外号，以示友好什么的。而Shaw，她会容忍她，尽管Shaw对大多数人都做不到这样。

还有，那只狗喜欢她。这绝对是最大的加分项，因为狗狗比大多数人都好了太多。所以吧，Root身边决不止TM一个。

但她表现得却并非如此，她丢下了他们所有人，投向了那个万能的 _她_ 。

Shaw愿意为之付出生命的事一只手便能数清，但TM绝不是其中之一。但Root？若涉及到TM的生存，Root会心甘情愿地拥抱自己的死亡。

Shaw不清楚一堆由服务器、代码组成的什么电脑是怎么高过一条性命的，而就算她在努力理解Root的这个特质、就算她会去想拥有Root那样坚定的信仰是怎么一种感觉，她也不是真的很想去了解她。而是因为Root很有趣、而Shaw又实在闲的没事干。

（她记起了迈阿密的酒吧，和自己那句尝试闲聊的开场白“所以你现在就干这个了？”。她不知道自己到底怎么了，不明白自己为何如此柔软。）

啊，随便吧。

她真的不太想知道自己这次又是为什么会追着去救Root的命。

没错，Root很有用，但“有用”无法解释Shaw胃部缩紧的感受，也无法解释当她意识到Root在做什么时脑里如祷文般反复回荡的“Root会把自己弄死”，同样不能解释她在半路从一个任务中跑过来的事实。这些已足够成为她被Root搞得一团糟的明证。

那个神经病-疯女人-前杀手Root；那个如此虔诚又对TM顶礼膜拜得毫无二心的Root。

Shaw永远都搞不懂Root的有些东西，但她也习惯了搞不懂别人。而在Root的那么多事中，有时Shaw最搞不懂的却是在Root旁边的自己。她无法解释Root给她带来的一些东西，而 _这_ ？这绝对是第一次。

现在，她又在跑去救Root的小命，同时却完全不明白自己为什么会在意。这应该令她十分困扰，但事实上她却没觉得太过困扰。没错，她有点生Root的气，然后她也会想想自己的神智到底都去哪儿了因为——自行车？真的？但她的大部分精力都在忙着思考应该做的事，思考怎么才能让她们俩活下来。

所以，Shaw正蹬着一辆天杀的自行车，去那天杀的新泽西州。Root愿意为她的某些理由去死，但Shaw就是无法接受。TM可以重建，但Root不能。

如果她真的搞不懂自己为什么会在意，好吧，她可以晚点在考虑那些破事，比如等Root远离了Decima那群不开枪就手痒的老朋友之后再说。

（等她 _安全_ 了之后再说。）


	4. Prophets

Root又干出了这种愚蠢至极的自我牺牲的破事，结果又中了枪。而如果还有下次，Shaw一定会他妈的掏出自己的枪来将这事一了百了。

到那个时候，她便再也不用担心Root死活了。

这不代表她现在就关心。

但……好吧，她确实关心。因为Root确实 _很重要_ 。Shaw讨厌这样，但却又做不了什么。

啊，随便吧。

重点是，她真的厌倦了一次又一次地追着那个对自杀任务乐此不疲的Root跑。

但她还是会追下去。因为……噢，去他妈的Harold，去他妈的什么“战争必有牺牲”，Root不会死。有她看着，Root便绝不会死。

但Root也同样不会停下，因为她这人就这样。她是TM的第一层防线，而这或许便是她现在唯一的真实身份了。这也是只会属于她也只能属于她的东西，而如果放弃了TM给她带来的目标，Root差不多等于放弃了呼吸。

去他妈的TM。

去他妈的Root。

所以，Root还是会继续飞蛾扑火，Shaw也还会继续一次次地把她从火坑里拖出来。那么这便将她们置于何地？

天杀的烦死人不偿命仙境，就是那儿，没错。

“Shaw，你知道，如果你再这么看下去，她可能会收到什么错误信息。”

Shaw咬咬牙，放下了手里的望远镜。Root和Finch迅速缩小成了两个Root和Finch样子的点。

“Reese，你跑这儿来干嘛？”

“和你一样，来看看Root怎么样。”

“放屁。”他们都知道John根本就不会关心Root怎样。他只是愿意容忍她。过去的Shaw也这样，但后来却变成了比容忍多了些什么东西。

他耸耸肩，朝Finch和Root说话的地方看了过去，她也跟着望了过去。

她从没看过Root穿白衣服，所以那个Root总有些说不出来的怪异。Root在夏天也应该是黑夹克和靴子的打扮，而白色一点都不适合她，让她看起来像另一个人，只是TM提供的另一个身份而已。Shaw敢发誓，Root每次蜕下一层皮将自己弄成另一个人时，都会有一部分真正的Root随之消散、为了所谓的更伟大目标而牺牲。而Shaw不知道等到这一切结束后Root还会剩下多少，或者她会一直是这样——像一个万花筒，上千种身份在其中打着转、做着无穷无尽的变化。

这些天以来，她的目的已不是保住Root的命，而是保证Root还算完整，保证Root还是 _Root_ 。

“你回酒店去了？”

她点点头，“找到了她的枪，她应该会想要拿回去。”

她没告诉他自己找到的那一滩血，也没告诉他，当她想到Root丢下武器、让自己成为Martine的活靶子时，她有多么的不安。这他妈太蠢了。Root听TM命令是一回事、追着威胁跑也是一回事——Shaw大约已经习惯了——但自己扔下武器、盲目地把性命托付给一个机器又是另一回事。

又或许Root也没相信TM能救自己，而是因为赎罪或其他什么狗屁原因而做出一副大义凛然的牺牲样。而这，Shaw不太愿意去细想。

这让她生不起来气，而Shaw真的很想生气。

她 _有权利_ 生气。

Martine不是什么虚拟威胁。她真实、致命，而如果她真的照命令完成了她的任务的话，Shaw很有可能会在酒店里的某处找到Root的瘫软又毫无生气的尸体。

下次见到那个金发碧池的时候，Shaw一定会在她身上开许多个洞。许多许多个，等到那时，瑞士乳酪[7]和她比起来都可以算作艺术品，还他妈是文艺复兴时代的艺术品。

她不清楚自己是在生Martine的气还是Root的气。如果有机会，她会朝给她们俩都各来几枪。

好吧，她大约是不会朝Root的开枪的，但她还是会经常想想，或者愉悦地在自己真开了枪的那次里忆苦思甜。

“和她说话了吗？”

John看她的样子像是知道什么她不知道的东西一样，而这让她想揍他。

（但其实她知道，她真的知道，她只是不想处理也不想提，更不想为此做出什么。当然，祈祷它能消失除外。天呐，这愚蠢的关心Root的破事。）

“没有，我看到她的时候，曼哈顿综合医院里的某个白痴实习生正在摧残她的肩膀，然后她就去和Finch说话了。”

“Shaw，她不可能来找你，Sameen Grey不是医生。”

“Sameen Grey可以跪舔我了。”

John微笑了起来。

“我打包票Root会很喜欢那个场景。”

Shaw几乎就被笑呛了，而John看起来正很为自己的黄色玩笑而骄傲。

“随便吧，反正Root只会围着TM打转。”

“Shaw，是TM和你。”

她翻了个白眼。如果真有那么一天的话，Shaw清楚地知道Root会选择TM。而Shaw真的也不会怪她，因为Root这人就这么长的。

没错，她确实搞不懂，但她也不需要搞懂。

“你知道，如果她真收到什么错误信息的话，大约也不是坏事。”John又摆出了他那一套，一副得意洋洋沾沾自喜无所不知的模样。那个混蛋。

但她没有和他争论。

远方，Root从长椅上站了起来，朝Finch相反的方向走。Shaw一言不发地跟了上去，把Reese丢在了身后。Root得拿回自己的枪，而还得有人确保那个白痴实习生没有搞砸Root肩膀的缝线然后导致留疤什么的。

啊，随便吧。


	5. If-Then-Else

等电梯门关上、其他人都安全了之后，她躺在地上，想着这或许便是Root对TM的感觉。这种残缺但极富毁灭性的虔诚和奉献，能让先知变成殉道士，能让反社会变成待宰羔羊。

那股促使着自己从暂时的安全地带中走入决死之地的力量、还有那个她无法表述也不太懂得的东西，她不知道这是否就是TM和Root说话时Root心里的感受。必须要援救，也必须要不惜代价保护。

那操蛋的娘娘腔感情。

她会死。她知道，她从看到墙上那个超驰控制按钮起就知道。唯一不太确定的是她死前能带走多少个Samaritan探员而已。

每一次呼吸都让她觉得疼痛难忍，就像有人用空气点燃了她的肺一样，让她从身体里开始燃烧。血从腰侧流出，在她身下形成了一小滩血泊，温暖粘稠，而她得用尽全力不让自己发抖，不让他们看到她又多么的虚弱。她会死在这里，但这不是什么大事，她没必要给Martine太多满足感。

Martine已经没站在她旁边了——她在十英尺外的地方对着耳机讲话。Shaw想着是否要起身，是否要站直、逃跑、一枪正中Martine那愚蠢的头。但她被Samaritan的人包围了，而她的腹肌估计也已经被几发子弹撕成了碎片。所以，答案是不，她大约只会躺在这里，等已经泛在视角边缘的黑暗彻底笼罩住她。

没错，她很想干倒Martine，她想把这碧池钉在十字架上。但她相信Martine会遭到报应，这不需要她亲自将钉子钉进她手里。

Shaw清楚的知道两件事：一，Root极端不稳定，像一种一触即爆的化学物品；二，Root爱她。Shaw的死一定会将Root彻底点燃，奔涌而出的火焰会烧及她周围的所有人。Martine敢带走Root最为关心的东西，那么Root就一定会将Martine肢解，或者用其他什么Shaw根本想象不到的方式。在这期间，Root的脸上一定会带着笑，疯狂神秘，像一个捕食者，就如Shaw第一次见到她时一样。

Shaw有些生气，因为她可能是看不到那个场景了。

一个Samaritan探员迈腿走向了Martine，这个时候Shaw终于没忍住疼得倒吸了口凉气。如果那个白痴的准头能好点的话，她就根本不会还活着躺在这里——操蛋的腹部伤口要花上太久才能真正让一个人死透。

她的下一次眨眼十分漫长，要睁开眼实在是太难了。

在华尔街的麦加圣地的某个地下失血过多而死，这绝对不是她想要的死法。

没错，她的理想是战死，最好有枪，或许还可以有些炸药。但总归来说，这已足够能算上什么炸裂的经典动作英雄电影了，所以她真的不能太过抱怨，也最好不要多想这是否算得上她的最佳理想死法。但……她只是没想到自己会就这样躺在这里，等着那操蛋的死神迈着老腿过来。

监控摄像头的小红灯还在闪，而如果她还有枪的话，她一定会把它射个稀巴烂。毕竟——啊，万能的TM啊，真是太感谢了。如果Root还在这儿的话，她估计会说这些都是什么宏伟的TM式计划中的一部分，或者其他的什么屁话，

（当然她根本就不会说话——Root的尖叫声还在她的耳里回荡，刺耳、愤怒、哀伤。）

或许这都是TM设计的——以一条命换其他许多条命。Shaw知道自己的位置，也知道她是整个队伍中最可作为弃子的那一个。而TM也一定知道这一点，也一定知道Finch和Root还有Reese的价值。

（主观来说，她当然比Fusco更有价值，但他有个孩子，而这很重要。孩子很重要。）

如果Shaw还有力气的话，她估计会觉得生气。

但也还好，因为她真的懂，她许多年来都在做着以一条命换其他许多条命的工作。

她想着那些年纪与她父亲一般大的人们，他们会跪在她面前求着饶命。她总会扣下扳机或者按下按钮，一眼不看他们的孩子和妻子，也根本不会多想。因为这是一条命和和成千上万条命的区别。

所以，Shaw真的懂，她这么多年都是遵照着这个法则过来的。

但现在，她躺在自己的血泊里的原因和那成千上万人无关。她做的事和他们无关，她只是为了那四个人，和一只狗。

（大概是全宇宙最棒的狗了。）

她是为了Finch和他那愚蠢的电脑。他们给了她一个愚蠢的目标，而她因此有些恨他。但她肯定世界因为Finch和TM而成为了一个更好的地方什么的。

她是为了John。他接受了她的为人、从不会对她有过多要求，他喜欢枪支牛排和美丽女人，而最重要的是，是他把Bear带了进来，光这一点就足够成为要让他活下去的理由。

她尽力不去想他躺在电梯里的样子、带着枪伤没有动弹的样子。他们每个人都中过枪子儿，而他们都活了下来。

好吧，几乎都活了下来。

曾经是Carter，现在是她。

但愿John比Shaw幸运。

她有那么点点是为了Fusco，但她想不出“他有个孩子而他的孩子不想让他死”之外的理由。

接着还有Root，啊……Root。

Shaw的胃猛抽了起来，而她不清楚是因为枪伤、还是因为每在涉及到Root时她胃部会发生的那种奇怪反应（有时单单只是想到Root而已，而这真的让Shaw觉得很烦）。这便代表，即便在Shaw快死的时候，Root都还他妈的让她觉得烦人透顶。混蛋。

但接着便是那个在电梯里的Root，乞求Shaw别去做那个应该做的事，眼神还不住地往那个按钮那儿瞟，一副要自己去做的样子，而Shaw当然不能让这发生。Root愿意为TM献出生命，但Shaw愿意为Root献出生命——而她确实也这样做了（或许吧）。这其实挺怪的，也不太舒服，因为这一套“自我牺牲”的事几乎就和那个她从不碰也不太感觉得到的感情领域差不多，所以她马上要死了估计是个好事，毕竟这事要处理起来真是太糟糕了。

如果没死的话，那她真的是倒霉透顶。那样她就得重新面对Root还有那愚蠢的“你吻了我然后还做了那啥”之类的后果。

啊，随便吧。

她觉得自己差不多快死了——疲倦，她太疲倦了——所以上面那个假设或许根本就不重要。

重要的是Root活着。

重要的是他们都还活着。

她深吸了一口气，疼痛立刻顺着腹部传遍了全身。

或许这便是Root对TM的的感受，在满足中透着疼痛。不管有多疼（Control还是Samaritan还是其他）都值得。因为对Root来说，TM值得她这样做。

而对Shaw来说，Root大约也值得她这样做。

虽然这真的烦人透顶。

或许这就是Root常提到的那种愚蠢荒唐的信仰或者奉献或者其他天知道的什么东西的感受。

或许这就是爱的感受。

Shaw闭上眼，吸了口气，任由黑暗笼罩了她。


End file.
